The Calm after the Storm
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Bout 5 years after PRNS Blake left for racing without telling Tori how he felt,not giving their relationship a chance.Now when he returns he's in for a surprise.Not only has Tori moved on but she moved on to his brother.What'll happen now?Sibling Rivalry?
1. The Stirring of the Storm

The Calm after The Storm…

Setting: A few years after the end of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Blake's career is on the fast track, literally. He a superstar in the motocross racing world. Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam and Hunter are all teachers at the Wind and Thunder academies. Dustin is with Marah and surprisingly Hunter is with Tori why? You'll find out later. Everyone else is single.

Hunter was excited. He just got some great news to share with his friends. But he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Certain things could change once the news was told, things he knew he could not control, emotions. As soon as everyone had gathered he told them.

" So I got a phone call today…"

"THAT'S why you called us all here?!! To tell us that unpopular Hunter got a phone call! Must have been the highlight of your life!"

Hunter shot Dustin a glare.

"If you had let me finish you would have found out that the call was from Blake. And he said that after this many years in the racing scene he was ready to retire and come and teach at the Thunder Academy."

Hunter watched the surprised looks on his friend's faces turn to joyful expressions. Soon their whole family would be reunited. However he couldn't help noticing that Tori's expression was in of happiness with a tinge of sadness and hope. Hunter looked away, he knew this day would come. Ever since they met everyone knew that Blake and Tori harbored feeling for each and thought that they would end up together. It was shock for everyone when Tori became his girlfriend.

" When is he coming back?" Dustin, who posed the question, was elated that his motocross buddy was returning. Sure Hunter was great on the bike and all but he was no where as open as Blake nor as fun.

" His flight lands at 10 pm tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe Dustin and Shane would go and pick him up while we prepare a surprise party here for him."

Shane was delighted to have a reason to party. So he was the first one to agree. Once the plan was worked out everyone except Tori left. Hunter was dreading this moment so much that he actually stalled it by giving tons of suggestions while planning the party. So much so that its past 11 pm now.

He looked at Tori and realized that there was no more putting it off . No matter how much he loved her he had to ask. Did she want him or was she going to go with his brother…

...

Tori:

Her mother used to tell her that too much shocking news in a few moments can turn a persons world upside down. So how come this one piece of news had made her world do a 180 times 3 in a matter of seconds. Blake. Back when they were rangers she was heads over heels in love with him. At first she thought it was just a school girl crush, but when she realized that Blake was going to leave she realized that the pain she felt was not froma school girl crush but from something deeper and just ... more.

Now here she was, Hunter's girlfriend for two years. Yes, she loved Hunter with all her heart but nothing could and would ever replace the feelings she had for Blake. She had noticed how Hunter avoided her the whole day and even when he was telling them about Blake's return he didn't look at her for more than a second.

"So, are we going to talk about this or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other the whole night?" she asked, breaking the tension between them a bit.

Hunter gave her a sad smile. " Look Tor, I love you but I know that what we have could never replace what you felt for Blake. It'll break my heart but if you want to give it a shot between you and Blake I need to know. " He cut her off as she started to reply. " Don't say that you'll tell me after you see Blake. I need to know now Tori. I'm not doing this to you to put pressure on you and hurt you but I don't want to be strung along for a ride." He let out a breath. Waiting to hear Tori's reply.

Tori looked at Hunter, taking in all that he had said and thought back to everything they had been through. He had been there for her and he loved as much as she loved him. But still there was the "more and deep" feelings for Blake she had. If she felt the same way now, she did not know. Was she willing to take the chance?

She made her desicion.

She stool up, took Hunter's hand and lead him to the couch and made him sit down. She sat next to him and did not let go of his hand.

"Look, You and I know I had some strong feeling for Blake-" Hunter stiffened but continued to listen even though his heart was pumping like mad. " But its been what, 5 years since then and things changed. He had his chance and he chose to tour. Sure it broke my heart but over time I healed and I to changed. So I choose you, Hunter Bradely. I love you and I want to be with you." Tori smiled when she saw the shocked and happy look that was on Hunter's georgous face.

Hunter was elated. She chose him. He grabbed her and kissed her. When they broke the kiss they collapsed against each other.

Hunter turned and smiled at Tori. He stood up, took her hand and lead her away from the couch and towards the bedroom.

" Its too late for you to go home by yourself now. You should spend the night here with me." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Tori laughed and gave him a sly smile, " I think I'll do more than spend the night. Waddya say to that, thunderboy." Hunter tickeled and when she tried to run into the room he grabbed her and pinned her down onto the bed. He said " I say that I think I'm going to have one the of the most sleepless and most wonderful nights I've ever had" before kissing her passionately and leading the two of them onto a world of unbridled passion and love.

...

As they lay together the next morning they both were think the same thing, " Who's gonna break the news to Blake..."


	2. The First Storm

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM…CHAPTER 2

**The First Storm:**

_I wanted this to actually be a Blake/Tori fic but after writing the first chapter and this one I just couldn't bear to tear Tori and Hunter apart. So this is gonna remain a Hunter/Tori fic. But I'm think that maybe…just maybe Tori and Blake will give into their feelings for each other…Leading to an affair…_

_We'll see………._

Blake Bradley was the happiest guy on Earth. Or so he thought as he got off his plane. He was going to be reunited with his family and friends. He told his brother yesterday that his plane would only land at night. He decided that what his friends needed was a good surprise. So after a last minute decision he took and mid-night flight back home. He decided that Hunter should he the first one to be surprised, he knew his brother hated surprises. The total opposite of him.

Blake was also pleased that he could finally tell Tori how he really felt about her and maybe there was the chance that what they had between them would lead to more.

So early in the morning Blake took a cab to Hunter's apartment. He didn't have to worry about entering since Hunter had mailed him a key to the place. Careful to not make any noise Blake slowly unlock the door and entered the apartment. He knew that Hunter NEVER got up before 9 so he headed to the bedroom to give his bro a wake up call. Little did he know that it was he who was going to get a wake up call and not to mention the shock of his life.

At the same time in Hunter's room just before Blake enters:

Hunter watched as Tori stirred in his arms. She was even more beautiful in the early rays of the sun that were coming in through his window. He kissed her lightly, "Morning beautiful." Tori smiled as Hunter reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Last night had been wonderful, proving that she had made the right decision by choosing Hunter.

"Backatcha.."

" Hey! I'm heartbreakingly handsome! Not beautiful." He teased before sealing the morning greeting with a kiss full of passion.

A shock gasp from the doorway made them break apart.

As Hunter was on top of her Tori could not see who it was. She assumed it was Shane or Dustin but the sudden rigidness of Hunter's body told her otherwise. As Hunter moved off her she saw who it was and felt her heart stop.

Standing in the bedroom doorway was Blake. A very angry looking Blake.

Blake:

Blake narrowed his eyes at the shocking sight in front of him. His brother and best friend, in bed with the woman he loved. He was seething with anger. He knew the two of them would want to explain but he also knew that explanations did not go well with him when he was angry. And right now he was more than angry.

His anger got the better of him, " Fuck you! You two deserve each other." He turned to Tori " Bitch"

Giving the two of them one last look of hatred he ninja streaked out of there.

Hunter and Tori were still absorbing the fact that Blake had saw the two of them together as they got dressed. Hunter was fuming. He was furious at what his brother had said. He looked at Tori, "Tor, I know he hurt you but I have to find him. Not only to beat the crap outta him but Blake does not do well on his own when he's angry."

Tori looked into Hunter's worried face and said " Don't worry. We'll find him and we'll explain to him. I call you if I see him" She gave him a quick kiss and took her keys and left.

Without hesitation, Hunter left the apartment and streaked to the one place he knew Blake would be at whenever he was mad. The Lake.

At the lake Blake sat on a boulder going over what he saw. His brother and the girl he loved. Though technically he had never told Tori how he felt, so he had no right to be mad. But Hunter knew. Hunter knew how he felt about the water ninja and yet he was still in bed with her. That was what made him mad.

Just then Hunter appeared by his side.

'Speak of the devil…' thought Blake.

He gave Hunter his coldest stare and in his harshest voice " What the hell do you want."

"To explain."

"OK. Explain. Explain to me WHY I walked in on YOU, my BROTHER, and TORI in bed? Even AFTER I told you how I felt about her! Explain that to me. Come on! I'm waiting! Explain to me why my brother was screwing the girl I loved!!"

Blake was now standing and facing Hunter face-to-face shaking with rage, Hunter however appeared calm although there was a glint of anger in his brown eyes.

"First of all Blake shut up and listen. You told me you loved Tori 5 years ago. A lot happens in 5 years. Did you know you broke Tori's heart when you left without saying anything to her. DO NOT interrupt me!" Hunter was now letting the anger he felt seep into his voice. "Did you know that she spent the whole year moping because you left without a word even though it was obvious how you felt about her. It took her a year to get over you and move on. While you were busy racing across the world without even bothering to call I was here, taking care of Tori. Tori and I got together two years ago. We love each other. I knew in my heart that she still had feelings for you. So yesterday after I told Tori you were coming back I asked her if she wanted a shot with you. She chose me. Me Blake. Look, you're by brother and will always be. But you can't just walk out of all our lives and step back in 5 years later and expect everything to be as it was when you left. Things change! Situations change! People change! You had no right to speak to her that way. Or me for that matter. We didn't do anything wrong Blake. It was you. You made the mistake 5 years ago when you left without a word."

With that Hunter ninja streaked out of there leaving Blake to ponder over his hurtful yet true and insightful words.


End file.
